Talk:Ragna VS Sol Badguy/@comment-26442595-20150918185753/@comment-26442595-20150919005442
@NocturnBros sorry for a delay reply as I have to make a whole sum-up of these characters I've post in response of your comment "I know some of these connections, but not all of them. Please list them.". Please forgive me if this will be a long message, besides you have to consider factors of two combatants and the same time makin a short summary(which is superbly hard). Tifa and Jam: --Both are originated from VIDEOGAMES, female martial art fighters using both fists and feet. (Closest Comparison female brawlers in different franchises, if some people (I'm very sure there IS) don't wanna see Litchi against Jam Kuradoberi since Sol Badguy and Ragna had the match-up, then this is probably a SIDE good-standard match up) --Both a complete variety unique kinds of martial arts movesets --They can use both standard unique "KI" prior to their own universes. --Both I believe have feats of that surpassing normal human feat,(Supernatural feats that are strong beyond human bounderies but not LETHALLY DANGEROUS from the likes of SUPER-HUMAN abilities from the likes of Deadpool, The hulk or anyone) --Since FF VII remake is coming and in the making, and plus Jam is joining the roster at Guilty Gear Xrd Revalator, this is a good match-up in the future. --They're both have the "LEGS" physicality and martial artists who wear SKIRTS in combat. --They both have anime and manga like appearances for a videogame character --Both actually have bussiness skills and own a stall, Tifa has 7th Heaven, her hometown drinking bar and is destroyed thanks to SHINRA corps, while Jam owns her passionate Restaurant which is also destroyed thanks to Robo-Ky (I assume her restaurant is destroyed again in her revalator debut). Difference-- Tifa can use magic while Jam in her universe relies on purely "KI" Tifa has normal rational thinking than Jam, who always rush things before question. Tifa had a relationship with Cloud (blonde) while Jam not sure-cannonically had crossed paths with Ky Kiske (again blonde) in Guilty Gear X2. BTW, don't mentioned Bridget of Guilty Gear. Lich King and Nightmare --Both actually have hosts from previous medieval corrupted human beings: Arthas Menethil and Siegfried respectively (they're both Blonde), whose souls are neutral and have good will. The only difference is Arthas turn to the dark side purely, while Siegfried is finding his path towards redemption. --Both are Monsters in their forms who can manipulate souls and had terrifying artral abilities. --They've both own demonic weapons in their respective franchise: Frostmourne and Soul Edge --Both become enemies of their own demise and are feared by many men. --If you're gonna look on both hosts Siegfried and Arthas Menethil, they have their own ARMY, The Alliance and Schwarzwind (SC lore) and they actually killed their own FATHER in the story. --They sometimes have allies who also turn to the dark-side, Arthas onced manipulate Sylvanas (shortlived) while Nightmare did manipulate Sophitia and Ivy on an occasion. --They both have "DARK" undead and demonic appearances for a KNIGHT. DIFFERENCE--Freaking Fire against Ice weaponry (Soul Edge and Frostmourne), what else did you expect? Kakashi vs Task Master (Honestly I found it also hard to find Kakashi a balance-opponent who can match-up against the likes of him neither it be anime or non-anime, the same thing goes to Task Master whom I honestly want to pit him against Bartz of Final Fantasy VI. but eventually when I learn more both from these characters, this is one of the only hard-close up fight suggestions you can suggest for an anime character and without further addo) --Both have abilites to COPY SKILLS FROM FOES, NUFF SAID. --Oh yeah, they're both TEACHERS who teach their own way of the fight and have students to many to mentioned. Difference- It's Normal Human with beyond human feats against Superhuman feats put into the test (JUST think of them as Real Robots vs Super Robots on the biggest complexity but who knows and no worries, Task Master's strength is not that terrifying from the likes of Deadpool) -Anime Character against A Western Comic Book Character -(IT's OLD SCHOOL vs NEW SCHOOL combatants again MUTHER FACKER! WOLVERINE vs RAIDEN ver 2.2) -Both Copy abilites differ from each other, Kakashi has Sharingan while Task Master is grant gifted with this ability like an experiment known as "Muscle Memory". -They neither have their own principalities and different persona from an obvious plot point Char Aznable vs Megatron --Both are from the the classic robot in between-franchises in the year 1970 and 1980. --Both are arch-nemesis of their bitter rivals respectively, Amuro and Char, and Optimus and megatron --Are both charismatic leaders of their faction against their respective opponents: Earth Federation and Autobots --Both have their own ideal govern rule. Difference- Char Aznable is a pilot, while Megatron is a machine-being (WHO cares, the bottom line is both machines can fight against each other) - While they're both corrupt from the enemies perspective, Char is humane while Megatron is hunger desperate. - Char is a newtype and will be put to the test against Megatron. (depending on what mobile suit Char used it varies) Dante Sparda vs Alucard (CASTLEVANIA) --Both are demi-human beings, Dante being a half-demon while Alucard being half-vampire. Both beings are unnatural born bonded by one normal human being and a super-natural being --Both stories are somehow related to myths, supernatural beings, holy-entities and creatures of the dark and night. --They can both Shiftshape. Dante can trigger his Devil Trigger while Alucard can shapeshift into wolves bats and mist. --They both can equip different weapons from their own game respectively, but Death Battle rules cannonically they'll be using weopons only prior to their story to the fullest potential. --They both dramatically have feelings for their human MOTHER. DIFFERENCE- while they have both COOL appealing appearance and personality, Alucard is likely calm while Dante is action hunger. - IF you guys never want ALUCARD from HELLSING and BAYONETTA as DANTE's opponent in the next Death BATTLE (WHICH I had a feeling will happen very likely) for some reasonable reasons, then this match-up is for you. IMPERAILDRAMON and GOTENKS --WHAT else could I say from the very OBVIOUS...They're BOTH FUSIONED BEINGS from two characters. JANNA WINDFORCE and LYRALEI WINDRANGER --Both originated from MOBA games --Both are likely related to the winds myths of their own lore, Janna being trained and gifted at the same time of Air magics while Windranger is a primitive version born gifted of the winds in Dota 2 lore in terms of their ability. --Both are affinty as INTELLIGENCE type hero/champion regardless of their class, and the role for their gameplay. --They both suffer at the young age as girls in their prime, Janna trying to survive the oppressions on the city on ZAUN while Windranger suffered from the storms as an infant. --They both have playful personalities --All characters of Dota 2 and League of Legends has an on-goin yet lore to be purely build (LOL lore being rewritten as of post 2014). DIFFERENCE - Neither both heroes/champions have yet to have cannon designated feats, yes you are correct Gliscor Fan, from their respective lore. But I wouldn't mind to suggest one that might work well in future decades. Also Death Battle entertain us sometimes with scientific feats that is suddenly taught during the lores of each character but who knows, which I was hoping for as fan of these two games in the future. - Janna is a mage while Lyralei is an Archer, Janna is gentle, modest, harmonic and pure, while Windranger is Upbeat, Cheerful and Talkative. -They neither have friends. - Both player fans of their respective franchise have bigoted views of their own games like LOL is better than Dota and vice versa. well FANBOYS will always get hurt no matter what. JIN KAZAMA and KYO KUSANAGI --Both are school boy like appearance with trained martial art skills. --They both have historical supernatural bloodline abilites: King of Fighters' Orochi and Tekken's Devil Gene --They have their own martial art style names in their story: Mishima Fighting Style Karate and Kusanagi Style of Ancient Martial Arts. --They have their own girlfriends, Ling Xiao Yu and Kyo's lover Yuki --They're both rely mostly on close range-combat skills and barely had range attacks, unlike Ryu and Scorpion. --They have their own perspective to build up their clan and family.somewhat. --Both have family blood line struggles in the past: Mishima Family blood line and the Kusanagi Clan against the Yagami. --They both have turn themselves to the dark side: Dark Kyo and Devil Jin Difference -The latter the fact, aside from them being Martial Artists, their personality differs alot. -Many people I believe suggested Ryu against Kyo Kusanagi, Jin Kazama and even Kazuya as of these days by most people suggesting it. If you're not looking for Ryu to pitted again in a Death Battle then it's time for these two fighters to fight. MAZINGER Z and GETTER ROBO --Obvious fact for super robot hardcore nerd, They came from Go Nagai, creator of both series. --Both MECHA. --Are both titled "SUPER ROBOTS" unlike gundams who are titled as real robots. (ACTUALLY their popularity is legendary) --They both have nostalgic classic anime timeline and both are innovated as years pasts to create a new series related from these two. --If you guys desperately want another ROBO FIGHT past EPYON vs TIGERZORD, this match is one of the suggestions. --They should always have scientist/creators like your typical classic old robot anime to save the world especially Japan. DIFFERENCE and CONS- Getter can likely change forms into 3 sad to say, this will likely be a 1 on 3, singles robot match upon Mazinger's disadvantage yet I see many people request this. (HONESTLY, you can't blame them, it's like requesting Goku vs Superman, remember?) and Greetings, as for those people who read this comment, should I missed something about some information on these combatants just let me know and for the rest of the people. I hope you find this comment and information civilized BD.